The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 2
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 2 Flames completely filled my vision, flames that felt very hot but somehow did not burn me. The flames thinned and my vision cleared and it had now subdued to a kind of hair around my head. Now being able to see, I couldn’t see a thing. I was in a sort of dark room with nothing in it. There was no floor but I was still lying on something, something I couldn’t see, only touch. I carefully ran a hand through my new “hair” and felt the heat on it, but it was nothing more than if I had put it inside a newly ironed shirt. I got on my feet and looked around this strange plain. “What the…?” I said in a whisper, careful not to aggravate whoever that might be here. I took a careful step forward, wanting to look around the place, but as soon as my foot hit the ground, a huge, deafening explosion appeared right in front of me which knocked me to the ground. I slid back a bit on the invisible floor, unhurt by some strange miracle. I looked up at the big ball of fire, which emitted a strong light that somehow didn’t hurt my eyes. It roared on for a moment and then shrank to a concentrated ball of red energy. All I could do was look at this strange phenomenon and feel the immense energy streaming from it. All the fear I had had in me was gone and now I felt this overwhelming passion. Now I heard a voice. Not really as a sound and not really as a though, more like both at the same time and very familiar somehow, although I couldn’t really say where I knew it from. “You are the one!” it said “You are chosen to save the Fyre and combat the Yce and restore balance. The Fyre is yours to control.” And then, over several lifetimes or less than a second, the red ball shrank and disappeared and left me in the dark again, filled with wonder and a strange void of emotions where the overwhelming passion had been. Then the fire around me, or was it Fyre, surrounded me again and it was all I could see and the roar all I could hear. Original Version The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 2 My head felt like it was burning; the flames were all I could see. It felt very hot, but I wasn’t getting hurt. Then the flames went away from my eyes, now lying as a sort of hair across my head. Now being able to see, I couldn’t see a thing. All was dark except the light streaming from my head. It felt like there was a floor, I wasn’t falling or anything. Getting on my feet I looked around. What the hell was happening? Where was I? I carefully tried to touch the flames on my head. My hand too just felt warm, not burned. This whole plane was completely dark, not a light anywhere. I carefully took a step forward. But as soon as my foot hit the ground in font of me, it was like a huge explosion happened right in front of me, knocking me to the ground. The huge fireball raged for a bit, and then shrunk to a concentrated ball of red light. For a moment all I could do was look at it. Then I felt the enormous stream of energy surging from it. Energy as I had never felt before, of knowledge, of power, of will and of passion. Then I heard a voice. Not as sound, not as a though, more like both at once. “You are the one who shall save the way of the Fyre. You shall combat the Yce. The Fyre is yours to control.” With this the red ball seemed to get smaller, or I was just pulled further away. And then the fire, or was it Fyre, filled my vision again, and all I could see and hear was the roar of it. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting